


Who Knows

by prinxess_chuck



Series: Who Knows [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcoholism- mentioned, Alive Hale Family, Barely There Angst, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Love, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Nobody Dies, Not Oblivious Scott, What Angst, deputy stilinski, fantasies, idek, not Sheriff, popular!Stiles, shy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxess_chuck/pseuds/prinxess_chuck
Summary: Everytime Derek goes to school, he feels like he's in a movie. Not a good, action movie filled with adventure and justice either. An awful, sad-to-watch rom-com about a sad, ugly nerd who’s hopelessly in love with a guy he knows he’ll never get.Like Mean Girls, but without all the bullshit that happened between October 3rd and the Halloween concert. Or something, maybe it was Christmas.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Deputy Parrish, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Who Knows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Who Knows

Everytime Derek goes to school, he feels like he's in a movie. Not a good, action movie filled with adventure and justice either. An awful, sad-to-watch rom-com about a sad, ugly nerd who’s hopelessly in love with a guy he knows he’ll never get. 

Like Mean Girls, but without all the bullshit that happened between October 3rd and the Halloween concert. Or something, maybe it was Christmas. He doesn't know, he's never watched the whole thing. But the moral of the story is, Stiles Stilinski looks like he jumped off the screen to ruin Derek's life. 

He was tall (taller than Derek anyway, but honestly who wasn't), lanky and his fingers went on for miles. All of him went on for miles. Derek wondered… 

Anyway.

Currently, Derek is at lunch, pushing his corn around with his spork and trying to determine whether or not he's staring too hard at Stiles’ butt. 

“You are,” Erica mutters to him while stealing his Coke from his tray. He scowls at her, trying to grab it back, she holds it just out of his reach. “I am not,” He says.

Erica snorts at the color rising in Derek's overly large ears, “oh yeah? Then how did he notice?” 

Derek's eyes shot over to where Stiles was sitting, even more color rising in his ears when he realized Stiles was staring back at him, a perplexed frown on his face. “oh my fuck,” Derek muttered, hurriedly putting his head down. 

Erica cackled, nearly choking on Derek's Cola. Derek hoped she choked and died, just for a second. She's like his only friend though, so maybe he'll save her… maybe. 

-

Okay, maybe Stiles was staring. But only a little!

“Stiles, you're fucking staring dude, it's creepy.” Scott said from across from him at the lunch table. He threw his arm over Allison’s shoulder, who leaned into him but didn’t stop her casual conversation with Lydia.

“No, it’s inquisitive,”

“What does that even mean?” Isaac asks, rolling his eyes from where he’s sitting on the other side of Allison, discretely rubbing his large hands over her thigh. Every once in a while he’ll feel her leg twitch, his fingers edging further up under her skirt, making him smirk and grip her thigh tighter. He had to remind himself they were in school.

“It means, that I think Derek was looking at me.” Stiles’ eyes watch as Derek and his best friend Erica shoot glances his way and whisper frantically at each other. He can’t help but notice how red Derek’s ears are, everyone can probably notice with how big they are. 

Stiles likes them, he wants to tug on them while Derek’s head is between his thighs. 

Jackson snorts unattractively, shooting his friend a look™️. Well, Jackson didn’t refer to what he and Stilinski had, a friendship, but they’d stopped fighting years ago and had grown into something akin to a companionship. But fuck Stilinski, in all honesty. 

Without looking away from where he was obnoxiously fidgeting with Danny’s hair, Jackson asked “why would he do that?” He chuckled when Stiles whirled around and scowled at him, face pinking in anger and embarrassment. “Fuck you, Jackson.”

Allison pauses her conversation with Lydia , who was telling her all about how her budding relationship with the new deputy, Parrish, was going and turned to Stiles. “Why don’t you go talk to him?” 

Stiles’ face pinked for a completely different reason now, and he turned to look at Derek again. Derek and Erica seemed to be cleaning up their trays, preparing to leave and head to their next classes. 

Instead of answering Allison, Stiles turned back to his tray and continued eating as if nothing had happened. “So, you guys ready for Saturday?” 

-

This was a bad idea.

“This is a great idea,” Erica exclaimed from somewhere in Derek’s closet. Derek groaned from his bed, flopping down onto his back and curling into a ball. He was only dressed in his black briefs and a white t shirt, that didn’t seem to fit him like it did last month, tight around the shoulders. “Erica get out of there, I’m not going to this party.”

“Don’t worry I’ve already pushed your box of toys to the side, I didn’t touch anything.” 

In his head Derek said, “Good, don’t.” But out loud he said, “Good, don’t.” 

Derek was not a party teen, he was a homework done as soon as he got home- video games for a few hours- weight lifting in his garage- in bed by nine- teen. He was currently behind schedule, his homework wasn’t even done yet! 

“It’s Saturday, Derek, and there’s a rager going on at Lydia Martins place! Stiles is going to be there.” Erica sing songed, throwing a pair of Derek’s best jeans out of the closet, landing them partially on the bed, mostly on the floor, and Derek groaned again, louder. 

“Which is why this is a bad idea-“

“A great idea!” 

“What’s all the fuss about?” Derek’s dad peeked in from where Derek’s door was partially open, eyebrow raising when he saw his half naked son curled in the feotal position on his bed and his best friend making a mess of his closet. 

“Dad, please tell Erica I can’t go to this party. I haven’t even done my homework!” 

His dad snorted, shaking his head, “Derek, it’s Saturday-“ 

Erica exclaimed from the depths of Derek’s clothes, carefully hiding one of his brand new dildos in her bag, he had plenty, honestly, “Exactly! Thank you, Mr. Hale!”

Mr. Hale carried on as if uninterrupted “- and you need to get out more, make some friends.”

“There’s gonna be alcohol.” Derek said, his voice and eyes pleading with his dad to say no. His dad rolled his eyes and waved his hand as he exited the room. 

“Be responsible, have fun!” 

Erica shouted with glee at the same time Derek groaned, face flushing with humiliation. He couldn’t believe this. 

“I can’t believe this! I can’t believe you!” Derek pointed an accusing finger at his best friend, thick eyebrows scrunched and ears glowing a pale pink.

“Well believe it, honey.” Walking out of Derek’s closet Erica fixed her hair, reapplied a thick layer of the reddest shade of lipstick Derek’s ever seen and gave Derek a Cheshire grin. “We’re getting laid tonight!” 

Again, Derek groaned, throwing his arms over his face. “Those pants don’t even fit me anymore, I’m getting fat or something.” He mumbled, to which Erica cackled and poked at his hardened belly.

“Nothing on you is fat, except that ass, Derek. Now, get dressed. You don’t want to miss Stiles, now do you?” 

No, Derek didnt want to miss Stiles, but he felt it’d be for the best. What if Stiles really didn’t like him, at all? What if he laughed at him? What if his friends laughed at him? Stiles was popular, Derek wasn’t. This wasn’t Mean Girls, this was Reality. Also it wasn’t Halloween. Or Christmas or whatever. 

It was May.

“Why are you so excited about this party, anyway?” Derek grumbled, huffing as he pulled the jeans up. Predictably, they got stuck just below the curve of his ass. He ears flushed even more. God, he needed to start a diet plan or something. “And what do you mean we?” 

Erica tutted, watching Derek struggle for a moment more before turning back into his closet to hopefully find something equally as presentable. “I mean, Boyd is going to be there.” She gave a nonchalant shrug, grateful that her makeup hid the tint rushing to her cheeks when she mentioned him. “And I’m not letting him slip through my fingers, anymore.” 

Pausing in his attempt to pull the jeans back down his thighs Derek looked at his best friend, seeing how nervous she was in the tick of her lips. “Boyd is head over heels in love with you, you know that right?” 

Erica’s arms slapped down to her sides, another pair of jeans gripped tight in her fist. She whirled around, “then why does he always turn me down?” Her voice quivered slightly, hands trembling at her sides.

After finally slipping free of the cursed jeans Derek hugged his best friend, they were almost the same height, Erica’s heels downstairs by the front door. “He doesn’t think you’re being serious, you have to show him how serious you are about the two of you.” 

“You always say that,” 

“And you always blow it,” 

Erica pushed Derek away with a huff, lips twitching upwards at Derek wide smile. “Whatever, watch I get laid before you do.” 

“I don’t doubt that, now hand me those jeans. I think those fit. And put that back, I just bought it.” 

Erica huffed before taking the dildo, still wrapped in the package, and tossing it back into Derek’s closet. It’s fine, hopefully neither one of them would be needing it anytime soon anyway.

-

Stiles has been to many a-Lydia Martin partay, 7 to be exact, and he always had a great time. Always. Unlimited booze, music, friends and fun. There was nothing Stiles wanted to do more on a Saturday night. 

But.

Something felt off, in his gut. Something wasn’t right, it made him nervous. Or maybe it was nerves, bubbling and jumping around in the pit of his stomach and throwing off his mojo. He’d had one beer before calling it quits and standing in the corner anxiously for a while. He didn’t understand what was going on, this had never happened before. 

Stiles wouldn’t say he’s the life of the party, but he’s surely one of the people that makes sure it keeps going. He takes pride in his ability to get people jumping and having fun, but tonight he kind of wants to just go home. 

Twisting his mouth to the side he slithered his way through to crowd to find Scott, only pausing to roll his eyes when he found him sitting on the couch, lap full of Isaac. Stiles could just make out where Scott’s hand was fumbling with the front of Isaac’s jeans in the flashing lights. 

Before things could go any further, Stiles tapped Scott on the shoulder firmly, speaking into his ear when Scott pulled his tongue away from Isaacs throat. 

“I think I’m gonna head out,” he shouted, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Scott looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed in a frown. He opened his mouth to speak, before realizing Stiles probably wouldn’t hear him. He gently removed Isaac from his lap, giving his boyfriend a peck and a dopey smile when he pouted. 

Before Scott had time to fully round the couch and approach the spot Stiles was impatiently waiting Allison appeared and planted herself in Isaac’s lap. Scott was anxious to get back to them.

Motioning for Stiles to follow him Scott headed for the back door, leading Stiles to the pool house in Lydia’s backyard, where they’d have more privacy. 

“What’s up? You usually love Lydia’s parties, man.” 

Stiles sighed, “ I know, man. I’m just not feeling it tonight, I don’t wanna be a buzz kill so I’m just gonna head home.” 

“Are you sure? I can come with you, we can play Monster Hunters,” even as Scott said it he imagined a tangle of pale skin, thick curls and gorgeous brown eyes and regretted it immediately. Luckily Stiles knew him better then anyone.

“Nah, man. Go back inside and enjoy yourself, I’m just gonna finish some homework and head to bed anyway.”

“Are you sure, man?” Scott asked again, “Is this about Derek? I know what happened earlier threw you off-“

“Just drop it, Scott,” Stiles said, his tone harsh. Scott winced slightly, his face showing surprise and hurt at his best friends tone, he was just trying to help. 

Stiles sighed, pulling Scott into a hug and apologizing, “I’m sorry, man, I didn’t mean it. I just-“ he pulled back, looking Scott in the eyes and gripping his shoulders firmly. “You know what I want from him,”

Scott nodded, Stiles told Scott back when they were in their Sophomore year about his crush on Derek. He used to talk about him all the time, the same way Scott did about Allison and Isaac in their Junior year. Stiles had also told him all the things he’d wanted to do to Derek, all the things he’d wanted Derek to do for him. 

In all honesty it freaked Scott out, how open and willing Stiles was to tell Scott some of the things he did. But at the time it seemed like he’d been holding it back and it all just came spewing out. Stiles doesn’t talk about Derek much anymore, sometimes Scott forgets Derek exists. 

It’s only instances like this morning that remind him how gone his best friend is on the guy. 

“Yeah, I do.”

“I don’t think he wants that,” Stiles released Scott’s shoulders, not noticing the way Scott rolled them to relieve the ache. Scott grabbed Stiles’ arm in a light hold, just as Stiles was turning to leave, his eyes focusing on something just over Stiles’ head. 

“Well, why don’t you ask him?”

-

Derek was so uncomfortable. 

Even if the jeans fit they were still tighter then he appreciated, he felt like his dick was being suffocated. Instead of his white t shirt, Erica forced him into a black one, equally as tight but Erica said it looked better. Less spaghetti stains or something like that. Whatever.

She just couldn’t see the stains on this one, but Derek knew they were there.

As soon as they’d gotten to the party Erica ditched him, shouting about trying to find Boyd and reminding him to “have fun” and “find Stiles”. Well, Derek was going to try his damndest to stay as far way from Stiles as possible. 

Erica didn’t get it. There were things that Derek wanted- needed. Even if he did like Stiles, and even if Stiles liked him back, he didn’t think Stiles would like what Derek liked.

After finally recovering from the shocking realization that Erica really left him, Derek made his way to what he hoped was the kitchen. It was dark inside the house, colorful lights flashing in his eyes, many bodies pressed against each other, against the walls. He noticed a couple on the couch, making out heavily with the guys hands up the girls shirt. For a second Derek could have sworn the couple were from Stiles’ group of friends, but he couldn’t remember their names so he kept walking. 

He pushed his way through the crowd, finally stumbling into the kitchen, red flushing his ears when a few of his peers side eyed him with disinterest. 

Derek decided he would indulge in that alcohol he’d warned his father about, seemed like he would need it. Grabbing what looked like a wine cooler from the fridge Derek worked his way outside. It was hot and stuffy inside the house, and he felt like everyone was looking at him. Maybe they could see the spaghetti stains.

Derek spotted Erica on the other side of the pool and smiled when he saw her and Boyd having an actual conversation. She pushed some stray hair behind her ear, her head tilted downwards and a shy small pulling at her lips. Boyd reached his hand up to lightly hold her chin, tilting her head up so he could see her eyes, saying something soft and smooth that made Erica’s cheeks light up and her smile widen. 

Derek was so happy for his best friend, he decided not to storm over and yell at her for ditching him, like he’d been planning since she’d initially left him. Instead he turned around, ready to head back into the house and maybe find a nice corner to hide in, when he bumped into a firm, lithe body. 

-

Just as Derek was turning around Stiles realized he was standing too close, wrapping his hands around Derek’s elbows to keep him from stumbling back. Derek looked up at Stiles, surprised, and Stiles took that moment to study Derek up close. 

Stiles hadn’t been this close to Derek in years, not after sophomore year when he’d realized how completely obsessed with Derek he was. How quickly he’d fallen for a boy he’d barely spoken two words to, and hadn’t looked his way once and yet… he’d fall asleep to fantasies of Derek, awful, dirty fantasies that left his dick raw and chest itchy with dried cum on top of cum. 

He felt his most disgusting on those night; the things he wanted from Derek, the things he wanted to do to Derek. Thinking about it now made him swallow drily and his dick tip to wet. 

He gave Derek a nervous smile, “hey, Derek,” 

“Stiles… hey,” the way Derek said his name, Stiles realized he’d never heard Derek say his name before. He wanted to hear it again. Wanted to hear him say it with Stiles’ dick in his throat, garbled and choked and pleading, yes.

Stiles coughed to cover up the sound that’d worked its way into his throat, and said “I’ve never seen you at one of Lydia’s parties before,” 

“Yeah, I’m not really into parties,” Derek said, shifting his shoulders slightly and the movement reminded Stiles that he’d still had Derek’s arms in his hands. Reluctantly, Stiles let go, letting his fingers linger and spread so he could feel more of Derek’s soft skin. Derek shivered slightly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. When he let it go it popped out, a small spray of saliva landing on Stiles’ own lips. 

Without thinking Stiles licked at his own lips, taking in what Derek had given him and shivering himself. Derek’s eyes went dark, mouth dropping open slightly, pulling in a surprised wheeze. Stiles took Derek’s chin between his fingers and gently closed his mouth, his thumb just barely caressing Derek’s bottom lip.

Stiles smirked, lips wet, and he felt Derek’s breath against his fingers. He winked, confidence building, and asked “well, what are you into Derek?” 

-

“Where are we going?” Derek asked, heart beating rapidly in his chest. His palms were sweaty where he gripped at Stiles hand, careful to keep his grip as they weaved through the throng of bodies in the cramped living space of Lydia’s house. Stiles, stupid, gorgeous, conniving smirk still on his face, just looked back at Derek and winked again. Derek’s stomach swooped and clenched, dick twitching in his tight pants. 

Just as he was about to say that winking wasn’t a formal method of communication, they reached the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms. Derek halted abruptly, stomach swooping again but this time out of nerves instead of arousal. He didn’t think he was ready for that, and they’d barely said two sentences to each other! 

Stiles turned at Derek’s reluctance, brow furrowed in concern at the sudden ashen look on Derek’s face. He leaned in close, stopping when he saw Derek twitch away. He made steady, constant eye contact when he asked, “what’s wrong?”

“I…” Derek stumbled, realising that maybe this was his only chance to be with Stiles. Maybe if he didn’t go upstairs tonight he would never know what it was like to feel Stiles hands on him, in him. He really wanted that, just not yet. 

But if he said no, maybe he’d never get that.

He relented, “nothing, I’m sorry, we can go.” He gave a small smile, breath catching in his throat when Stiles’ eyes went intense, dark and angry. Derek flinched again, “I’m sorry-“

“Derek, I’m going to take you upstairs and we’re going to have a conversation in private, okay? That’s it, I had no other intentions besides that. Do you understand?” 

Suddenly Derek felt stupid, of course, why would Stiles want to have sex with him. He felt heat rush to his ears and felt even more mortified when Stiles’ eyes immediately found the large things, and his lips twitched. 

Why would Stiles want to fuck a freak like him? 

“Okay,” Derek whispered, inaudible over the still blaring music, and Stiles gave a curt nod and lead him upstairs. They passed what Derek assumes were Lydia’s and her parents rooms, maybe a bathroom before finally stopping at a door that was locked. Stiles pulled out his key chain, which seemed to be filled with a multitude of keys, car and house alike, and unlocked the door with a quick flick of his wrist.

“This is where I sleep when I stay at Lydia’s.” Stiles said absently, letting Derek in first before stepping in behind him and closing the door, locking it back. He paused, “would you prefer if I left the door unlocked?”

For a second, Derek froze. He’d never known Stiles to be so serious; usually when he sees Stiles he’s laughing and goofing off with his friends, he’d never imagined Stiles in this sense. 

“um… no it’s fine.” He stumbled, “I mean, you can lock it.” At the sound of the lock falling into place Derek’s heart plummeted again, not sure what exactly was going to happen in this dark room with the boy he’d grown to adore, but he definitely knew he wasn’t ready.

-

Stiles was glad he’d washed the sheets the last time he’d slept over, the bed still made and everything neat and orderly when he flipped on the light switch. In the bright, overhead lights Stiles could clearly see how nervous Derek was. He looked petrified, like whatever was waiting for him was going to tear him apart. 

Before Stiles could say anything to try and reassure him, Derek said, “so, you sleep over here a lot?” 

Stiles shrugged, he could do small talk, if only for a little while to help ease the heavy tension in the air, “no, not anymore. A year ago, yes, when things between my dad and I were tense.” He left it at that, making his way over to the bed before abruptly changing direction and pulling out the desk chair. He turned it around and took a seat, motioning at the bed for Derek to sit. 

Without fully thinking about it Stiles had taken control of the situation, and Derek was quick to follow.

“How’s your family?” Stiles asks, he can see that Derek is still tense, the way he slowly settles on the mattress, looking as if he doesn’t want to wrinkle the sheets. 

“Um, actually it’s just my dad and I now. He and my mom got a divorce, my mom took my sisters, I’m here with dad.” Derek nods, fiddling with his fingers in his lap, avoiding eye contact by pretending to find interest in the set up of Stiles room. 

“Yeah, my parents are divorced too, my mom moved back to Poland with my grandparents last year.” Stiles’s heart pulsed with sympathy, he could understand feeling unwanted by someone who was supposed to care for you the most. After his mother left, his father fell into the bottom of a whiskey bottle, and didn’t find his way out for six months. 

“Is that why you stayed here? At Lydia’s?” Derek asked, attention suddenly completely on Stiles. He hadn’t known that about Stiles. “Yep, dad didn’t take it so well, my mom leaving, I mean. Lydia and her mom offered me a place to stay while he recuperated.” 

Recognition flashed behind Derek’s eyes and Stiles knew he’d read the article about his father dropping out of the race for Sheriff and going into rehab. He hoped he didn’t see pity flash behind his eyes next, Stiles had seen enough of that.

But Stiles didn’t see any pity, just understanding. Derek nodded again, “Yeah, my dad started drinking a lot after my mom and sisters left. He barely left his room but when he did it was just to grab the bleach from the supply closet. He’d puke so much at night that it would get everywhere, and he wouldn’t get up to clean it until the next morning. My bedroom is right next to his, so I could always hear him.” 

Maybe Derek had enough pity as well, maybe Derek understood.

“Why didn’t you move rooms? I hear the Hale house is huge,” Stiles mentioned lightly, and Derek smiled wryly, nodding, “Yeah, it is… but if I moved I wouldn’t be able to hear him get up every morning to clean.”

At first Stiles didn’t understand, until he remembered one night when his father first started drinking. Stiles had stayed up all night sitting at the top of the stairs after hearing his father throw up in the kitchen sink. He’d been too scared to check to see if his father was still at the sink or if he’d dropped to the ground, heart stopped and lungs filled with his own puke. It wasn’t until nearly noon the next day that he’d heard his father rouse and clean the mess he’d made. That was the day Stiles told his father he was gonna stay with Lydia for a while; that was the day Deputy Stilinski decided to go to rehab.

“That’s the scary part, isn’t it? Not knowing if they’re going to wake up the next morning, and drink again?”

“Or wake up the next morning at all.”

They both stared at each other, eyes intense and sad and felt something pass between them, something beautiful and daunting at the same time, for boys so young. 

Stiles broke the silence first, “Derek, I lied to you earlier,”

Almost instantaneously, Derek’s face fell, his eyes turning down at the corners, before he saw Stiles reach into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a small sandwich bag, rolled up tight and held it in his fist before he made eye contact with Derek again.

“I did have intentions when I lead you up here, I just didn’t know how you’d react so I didn’t want to do it around everyone…” he paused, biting his lip nervously and thumbing at the bag, he saw the exact moment the smell of the weed hit Derek, the way his pretty eyes widened comically.

“Do you smoke? Weed, I mean,”

The only answer Stiles received was a full blown grin, Derek’s bunny teeth in full view, to Stiles’ pleasure, and a wink of his own. 

-

About an hour later Derek and Stiles found themselves laid out on the mattress, skunk smoke still gathered on the ceiling. Their arms were a mere two inches from each other but in their state it felt like their souls were touching. They were breathing the same air, living in the same body, they were one.

“What do you want to be when you grow up Derek?” Stiles asked, wishing his head were light enough to turn and look at Derek. If only to see his profile, his cute ear, but his whole body was just too heavy. He was just glad he was too heavy to float away.

“An astronaut… I think,” Derek mumbles, the last part almost an afterthought, it makes Stiles frown. “What do you mean, you think?”

Derek takes a second to reply, mouth smacking drily as if just realising how thirsty he is. “I…” another pause, another smack “I don’t know, honestly. I just… like I hate math,” 

The comment makes Stiles snort loudly, coughing with how roughly the action jerked him. The sound brought a smile to Derek’s face and he looked at Stiles, eyes so squinted they were nearly shut. But he could still see how beautiful Stiles was, especially from this close. Two inches.

“What? I do hate math,”

“I believe you, man. It’s just, you’re so smart, you know?” Stiles insists, and Derek gives a half hearted shrug, still looking at Stiles even though Stiles wasn’t looking back. That’s okay, Derek likes this view too. “I didn’t say I wasn’t good at it,” 

Stiles finally found the strength to turn his head, his own soft smile pulling at his lips. “You’re right,” he said. Their eyes met, and they stared at each other, breath catching in their throats because they were even closer now, maybe an inch away, lips so close; Derek could feel Stiles’ breath on his face, he smelled like weed and laughter.

“What about you?” Derek whispered, not wanting to break the tension building between them. This was a good tension, a tension that caused butterflies in his belly, he wanted to feel Stiles’s lips on his so bad.

“What about me?” Stiles asked, he tilted his head, bringing their faces closer together and slowly bring his fingers over to lightly caress Derek’s. His worst fear was that Derek recoiled, that Stiles had read this entire situation wrong. He hoped, prayed, that wasn’t the case.

Derek’s fingers twitched in return, before slowly wrapping his fingers around Stiles’. They weren’t holding hands, fingers barely twisted around each other, but like this, everything felt so good. The contact was making both of them hot and achy under their belts.

“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

They stared at each other, slitted eyes meeting slitted eyes and they both swore they were seeing the moon and the stars in the reflections. Another moment passed by, breathing and waiting, patient and curios until Stiles closed that inch of space and just barely pressed his lips upon Dereks. 

Derek’s eyes fluttered closed, his body nearly quaking with want but Stiles kept his eyes open, intent on seeing everything Derek offered to show him. After less than a second of no movement Derek opened his eyes, seeing Stiles staring back at him, and gasping at the intensity he saw. 

Stiles closed his eyes and took in a deep breath at the sound of Derek’s gasp, realising that he was essentially taking the carbon dioxide Derek was breathing into him, he liked the taste. He needed to relax, he was too far gone, too high. He needed to reel himself in, before he hurt Derek.

He tilted his head back, and turned back to the ceiling, willing to pretend the almost kiss hadn’t happened. But his lips still tingled, and his fingers were still tangled with Derek’s. He twitched them, pulling more of Derek’s hand into his until he could press their palms together.

Finally, he breathed out.

“I don’t know, really. I thought I did, for a while, but not anymore.”

-

They talked for hours that night, many hours after the party died down but only mere hours before the sun came up. Derek felt like Stiles was the other half of his soul, even after the high fell away and he floated back to the surface of the soft bed spread. 

Their hands were still pressed together when they talked each other to sleep.

-

The next morning Stiles woke up knowing exactly where he was and who he was with; he didn’t have any moments of confusion or misunderstanding. Right now he was in Lydia’s house, in his bedroom, on his bed, with the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. 

He was laying on his back, but Derek had turned onto his side face almost underneath Stiles’s ribs. His skin was prickled with goosebumps and he was shivering, curled into himself and pressed as tightly to Stiles as he could. 

Stiles almost kicked himself in anger, he’d forgotten how cold it could get, especially when Lydia always fucked with the thermostat. Careful to not disturb Derek Stiles sat up, checking to make sure Derek didn’t wake. They’d stayed up too late last night, they could use more sleep.

But first, a blanket. 

As quietly as he could Stiles made his way into the hallway, flinching when the door squeaked, dry hinges protesting. He looked back, mouth twitching in amusement when Derek’s ear twitch and he snuffled. He didn’t stir, so Stiles slipped through the door and across the hall to the linen closet. 

The house was quiet, but he knew there’d be people downstairs, passed out on the furniture and that in a few hours Lydia would wake him up to help her clean. But for now he still had time to sleep and hold Derek. 

Stiles didn’t know what to think about last night, except that it was beautiful, Derek was beautiful; the connection they had was something Stiles had never experienced before. He wanted more of it, wanted to hold on to it and never let it go, no matter what. 

He hoped Derek felt the same. 

It was obvious to Stiles now that Derek liked him, the way he reacted to him, the way Derek’s body reacted to his. It was like watching fuel react to fire, explosive in nature, but magical in practice. 

Mesmerizing. That’s the word, Stiles was mesmerized, enamored with Derek. He couldn’t get enough. 

Even now he stood in the doorway, watching Derek. Derek was curled up tight, looking so small and vulnerable against the large bed. Stiles wanted to protect him, from everything, everyone, even, at times, himself. 

Derek’s body shivered. Stiles hurried to close the door behind him and drape the thick blanket over Derek’s body, climbing underneath once he was sure it would cover them both. 

This time he was behind Derek, curling himself across Derek’s back, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. He pressed his nose into the back of Derek’s neck, inhaling his scent and giving his own shiver. 

Derek smelt like pine and the sharp tang of teenage boy, Stiles loved it.

Quickly, Stiles fell back to sleep.

-

When Derek woke up the next morning the sun was high in the sky and he was warm, so warm and comfortable he refused to open his eyes for nearly 10 minutes. His entire body was tingly, especially where Stiles’s arms were wrapped around him.

When he finally opened his eyes Stiles was already awake, staring back at him. Immediately Derek turned his head towards the ceiling, a smile twitching at his lips. He brought his hand up to wipe at his mouth, checking for slobber, “why are you staring at me while I sleep?” His voice still had that sleepy croak to it and he cleared his throat to alleviate it.

“You’re beautiful when you sleep,” 

Pink tinted his cheeks lightly, not yet reaching his ears, too early for such bashfulness. “Beautiful? There’s so much crud in my eyes I can barely open them.” Derek joked, bringing a soft chuckle from Stiles.

“You said it, not me,” Stiles laughed louder when Derek shoved at him, affronted. Instead of moving away Stiles shuffled closer, shoving his face into Derek’s neck, where he’s exposed himself. A large inhale, he said, “you smell good,”

“I smell like I haven’t showered in 12 hours- what time is it anyway?” 

“Stop that,” Stiles said, his voice was light but his face was firm when he looked up at Derek, “I like you, Derek, even when you’re not fresh as a daisy,” 

Derek laid there quietly for a second, eyes slightly wider then usual, staring at Stiles. This time his ears did turn red, “You like me?” 

His voice shook, his hands were shaking. To cover up his anxiety Derek fisted his hands in Stiles’s shirt, earning an eyebrow twitch from the taller boy. They both smiled at each other, ones more nervous then the other. 

“I do,” Stiles mumbles, tilting his head slightly like he did the night before, bringing their noses to just touching distance. He rubbed them together, “I’ve like you for a long time,”

Derek felt like he was on top of the moon, on top of the world, his heart was beating so fast he knew Stiles could feel it where his arms were against Derek’s back. 

He whispered, “I like you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I had nothing better to do, hopefully a time like that comes again and I can write up another part. Thanks :)


End file.
